Spiderman
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: After getting bit by one of Shino's spider Naruto gain strange new power that he must used to protect Konoha following a rule with great powers come great resposiblilty.
1. With great ower come great responsibilty

Hi everybody this is omni with my next story Spiderman for some reason my mind won't eave me the hell alone and keep sending me ides for this story. Oh and for people out there who think I am posting to many stories don't worry I got it under control. Well anyway on with the show. Also demonic angel 123 I appreciate your input but you need to observe more one the began when Naruto said Akamaru if freakin huge and when Kiba put Naruto Akamaru back that mean they are no longer twelve that would mean this would happen after the Sasuke retrieval ark but if I must know this is three years after Naruto training making the characters at least 18. Two they never said Shino couldn't cry and since Shino family deal with bugs that mean he would care about the bugs like they were his own children. Third if Naruto were eighteen that would mean Kurenai would not be kissing a twelve year old. Fourth Naruto use his webbing on instinct that mean his spider side took over for a bit but I am going to show how he found out about his webbing. Now demonic angel 123 I appreciate the comments about the webbing but please make sure you thoroughly read the details.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

* * *

Naruto smiled he didn't have a single mission today the villagers left him alone and e could relax. This was cut short as Akamaru jumped on to his chest and began licking his face this wouldn't have bothered him if the damn dog was a puppy but this dog was fucking huge. After get the dog off him he saw Team eight come up to him and Kiba waved at him and said "Yo what up Naruto." Naruto sighed so much for relaxing.

He looked at Kiba and said "Im good what are you guys doing." Kurenai spoke up We're helping Shino classify his bugs want to come?" Naruto shrugged and followed. When they got to Shino house he led them to a door in his room and opened it showing a jungle. Naruto spoke up "God damn Shino how did you get a jungle up here?" Shino looked at him and said, "It is a special jutsu now come on." as he waked into the jungle.

Shino then let his bugs out and said, "Okay everyone I need you to count how many bugs you see in here." The others nodded and were about to start when a black and white spider landed on Kurenai face. The others watched, as she turned pale before screaming and running around screaming about the spider on her face. They watched as she ran ten laps around the jungle in less then ten seconds. Naruto sighed and walked in the path of Kurenai and held a hand out to tell her to stop. She did so and kept jumping around Naruto then held out a hand and let the spider climb on his hand and said, "See it not going to hurt you."

Kurenai squealed and wrapped her legs around Naruto and said "Thank you thank you." As she kissed im hard on the lips while team eight jaw dropped. Kurenai let go as they began to run out of air and blushed and said "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto had his mouth open and then yelped. He looked at his hand and saw the spider bit him before falling to the ground dead. Everyone looked at the spider and saw shino twitching until he burst into tears "Damn you Naruto you killed Susie she was my best friend." and fell to the ground and continued to cry.

The group sweat dropped and was about to leave when Hinata said "Naruto are you okay you don't look so well?" Kurenai nodded and placed a hand on Naruto head and said "Naruto your burning up we better get you home." Kiba said "come on we can put him on Akamaru to get him home." The girls nodded and placed him securely on Akamaru back and made the trip to his home.

When they got their Hinata pulled out a key and was about to open the door when Kurenai said "Hinata why do you have a key to Naruto apartment?" Hinata blushed "Well you see I thought Naruto might go out on a date with me and when he come back here he might have forgotten his key and would have one and he would thank me and we would kiss and." Hinata then blush harder and blood started to come from her nose. Kiba and Kurenai decided to let it go and waked into Naruto apartment and were surprise to see it was actually clean they went down the hall and found Naruto room and placed him under the cover of his bed. She then said "Come on he need to sleep." She and Kiba left the room and Hinata stayed for a bit when Kiba yelled "Come on Hinata you can rape Naruto later." Hinata blushed and left

The next morning Naruto woke up and saw he was in his own room he felt something on his chest and saw one of Kakashi dogs and it had a scroll in it mouth Naruto opened it and read it _Dear Naruto meet us in the forest at 10:30 signed Kakashi. _Naruto looked at his alarm and saw it was 12:50 Naruto cursed he removed his shirt and pants because they were covered in dog hairs and throw on a pair of pant and left. Naruto was on the street when he got a weird vibe and saw a huge cart coming at him he jumped and was surprised to see he jumped 7 feet in the air.

Naruto shrugged and decided to use it and began to leap toward the forest he saw sakura and Sasuke in a clearing and landed causing them to jump. Sakura looked at him and gasped Naruto was now equipped with rock hard abs with lean solid muscles and he seem to grow taller then both of them. Kakashi then poofed and said "Yo I have a new chakra training exercise for you." Tsunade and Shizune walked into the clearing and Kakashi said "They are here to as help you out with medical needs."

Shizune nod except she know the real reason Tsunade came was because she wanted to get away from the paper work and she wanted to see Naruto. Naruto smiled and said "Hello Shizune and Tsunade." Tsunade and Shizune recognized the voice and was about to say hi when they saw the way Naruto looked and gasped. Kakashi said, "Holy shit what happened to you Naruto?" Naruto shrugged and said, "I don't know I woke up like this."

Kakashi accepted this and said, "Okay listen up we are going to have tree battles this is what you are going to do you will climb the trees and fight each other to first person to hit ground in the match lose and no jutsu here are the match up Sakura vs. Sasuke and Naruto vs. me. They nodded and Kakashi then jumped up into a tree while Sasuke and Sakura went in another direction. Kakashi then started the fight he charged Naruto who jumped into the air to dodge it.

Kakashi followed him and brought his fist down which Naruto caught. Kakashi then kicked Naruto in his stomach causing him to let go and fall to the ground. Naruto maneuvered his body so he could grab a tree and was about to channel chakra in his hand until he noticed he was hanging on. He looked at his and saw small hook grow from hi palms. He didn't have time as his senses went wild and he jumped to another tree as Kakashi punched the spot he was in.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw he was holding on to the tree in a spider position. Naruto then charged Kakashi and punched him in the stomach sending him through a tree and embedded in another. Naruto stood up using his feet hooks to hang on to the tree and said, "Come on Kakashi your going have to put up more of a fight." Kakashi charged again but Naruto jumped and kicked and Kakashi sending him to the ground hard. Naruto landed and said "I guess I win sensei oh I have to go I said I'll meet Iruka at the ramen restaurant later." as he left leaving behind an unconscious Kakashi and two stunned medics.

* * *

At the ramen Restaurant:

Naruto was sitting in the restaurant talking to Iruka about what happen today and Iruka smiled and said "That great Naruto but listen with these powers come great responsibility don't take them for granted." Naruto nodded and said "Don't worthy Iruka I'll be careful." After a few more bowls Naruto headed home but not before seeing a poster that said, "Wresting contest stay in the ring for 3 minutes and win ten thousand yen."

Naruto smirked before heading home he thought about something if he had spider power that mean he could shoot webbing. Naruto smiled and went into an alley and used his new hooks to climb it he then stood on top of the roof and saw a crane. He remembers the spider biting his hand so the webbing had to be there and check his wrist and saw a bulge indicating the webbing. Naruto took a breath and pointed at the crane and remembering his lessons on pressure spots from Jiraiya pressed his palm and saw a strand of webbing shoot forward attaching to the crane. Naruto then swung forward and sailed through the air to the other roof Naruto jumped in the air for joy and jumped down to the ground and walked home not risking being seen web-swinging

He got home and pulled out some material and grabbed a white shirt and a pair of black jeans and a cloth and began to create his outfit. When he was finished his white shirt now had black spider webbing designs on it with a black spider in the center. He didn't mess with his black jeans but cut some hole in the cloth for eyes and made a mask. Naruto smiled as he put the outfit on "Time to make some money."

At the wresting match Naruto shudder as another person was thrown out the ring. The crowd sheered for the wrestler bone crusher a human hulk with yellow pants and a mask. The announcer came back to him and said, "You ready kid?" Naruto nodded the announcer said "What your name." Naruto said "the human spider." The announcer sweat dropped. That the dumbest name in the word kid but hey." The announcer then walked into the ring and said "Okay now for the next challenger let get a round of applause for the amazing SPIDERMAN." The crowd cheered as Naruto stumbled on to the stage.

Naruto glared at the man before bringing his attention to his opponent when people start putting up cages around the arena the wrestler charged. Naruto jumped up and dodges and then did a low kick knocking him off his feet. The wrester growled and throws a punch at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the fist and began to squeeze causing the wrester to cry out in pain. Naruto then throw the wrestler in the air and on instinct shot some webbing and slamming him in the ground.

The crowd roared in approval as the announcer grabbed Naruto arm and said "Give it up for the amazing Spiderman!" Naruto was then led in the back where a man gave him his money Naruto counted it and said "Excuse me sir but I think you owe me more money the contest said stay in the ring for three minutes get ten thousand yen this is only three thousand yen."

The man smirked and said, "The rules were you get ten thousand yen for lasting for three minutes you only lasted a minute and thirty seconds now get out of here before I call the police." Naruto growled and left on his way out he saw a man run by him with the other man who gave him his money. The man looked at him and said "Why didn't you stop him" Naruto glared at him and said "It none of my business." as he headed home. Naruto stooped in an alley and turned his shirt inside out and removed his mask. On his way home a group of people were standing in the middle of the road Naruto broke through the path and gasped. Iruka was in the road with a kunai in his chest where his heart is Naruto rushed up to an anbu and said, "What happen?" The anbu said "Apparently a crook probably jounin level stole some money from a wrestling match and went this way. Iruka tried to stop him but he killed him."

Naruto couldn't believe it from what the anbu told him this bastard killed a brother like figure to him just so he could keep some money. Naruto heard the anbu say the crook was at an old warehouse. Naruto ran into the alley and changed back into his costume not caring that his eyes were turning red. He then jumped on top of a building and shot a strand of webbing and began to swing to the factory.

The killer looked around and said "Who there?' Naruto landed on the floor in front of the killer and punched him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood. Naruto repeated what he said, "Why did you kill him." As he roundhouse kicked the man causing him to stumble near a window. Naruto grabbed the man and said, "Why did you kill him?" as he thrust the man through the window into the moon light and gasped this was the same man that he let get away. He pulled him back in and stepped back he didn't kill Iruka I did.

The killer seeing Naruto stop throw a kunai at him Naruto sensed this and fell to the ground dodging it and shot a ball of webbing at the man sending him out the window. He waked up to the window and saw the man mark on the ground as he swung toward his home when he snuck in though the window he removed his mask and began to cry. Naruto stopped crying and said "He was right with great power come great responsibility." as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Okay what do you think please send in some reviews. 


	2. Enter the spider

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Spiderman I would like to tell all of you he read my story that Spawn: Naruto tale of Kyubbi Roar next chapter won't come out unless I get the required amount of reviews. For Spawn I need one more review and I start typing the next chapter for Kyubbi Roar I need two more reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock he growled and tried to use his pillow to block it out. When that didn't work Naruto got up and throws it out the window and decided to get up and get ready for the day. While Naruto put his orange jumpsuit on he thought about something With_ my new powers I probably could be a superhero yah I could wear a costume and. _Naruto was cut off as a voice in his head screamed **Tights!**

Naruto sighed as he went into his mind and appeared in front of the Kyubbi cage and said "What do you want furball." Kyubbi smiled and said "**Naruto if you're going to be a superhero you need to wear tights really tight tights Superman wear then the green lantern, flash," **Naruto watched as the Kyubbi rambled on about why he should wear tights. He then said, "Kyubbi are you gay?" Kyubbi looked at him and said "**What!" **Naruto shrugged and said "Are you gay because you always tell me how sexy I look coming out of the shower and-" he was cut off as the Kyubbi wrapped a tale around him and pulled him close.

Kyubbi then said "**Listen up you orange wearing bastard I am not gay because I the great Kyubbi am "** a puff of smoke surround the fox and in it place stood a girls wit long red hair a red kimono with nine tails she smiled and said "**a girl" **Naruto gassed and said "You're a girl?" Kyubbi smiled. She said "**Yes I am now get out there and get a pair of tights for you superhero costume before I rape you while you sleep and I'll let you know im into painful bondage domination got it."** Naruto nodded his head and Kyubbi let him go. Naruto was about to leave when Kyubbi said "**Bye Naruto-kun**." As she blow him a kiss. Naruto was back in his mind and sighed "Maybe I can talk to Shino about this." As he left the house while the Kyubbi screamed about how tights are the greatest things in the world.

At Shino house:

Shino was crying as he held pictures of Susie and said "damn Naruto he took you away from me we could have been a family and had creepy little baby human spiders." Shino wiped his eyes and raised a fist and screamed, "Don't worry Susie I will avenge you and get my revenge on Naruto Kukukukukukukuk." SHINO SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" screamed his mom. Shino cringed and said "Sorry mother I will have my revenge kukukukuku." As he laughed evilly until he heard the doorbell.

Shino went to the door and saw Naruto who said "Hi Shino can I talk to you about something." Shino thought about this and said, "Wait a minute." as he closed the door. Naruto heard the sound of sawing hammering and other things when Shino came back and said, "Come in." Naruto walked in and said "Shino I need to talk to you about something" as he stepped in the living room. Shino nodded and thought "_Time for kill Naruto phase" _Shino then said "Naruto could you move to the left?" Naruto shrugged and did so. Shino smirked and tapped the floor where a button was hidden for a thousand pound weight to crush Naruto but nothing happened. Shino growled and started jumping in the air stomping on the button Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you okay Shino?" Shino growled and sad "Naruto I need you to switch places with me."

Naruto shrugged and did so Shino then said Tap your foot." Naruto did so and watched as a thousand pound weight crush Shino. Naruto watched as blood seep into the white carpet and said "Hoy shit I killed Shino." He created a Kage bushin and it said "You basterd." They then looked at each other and said, "What do we do now?" they then smiled and said, "Eat dangerous amount of ramen." As they left the scene as the police came.

Naruto sighed as he ate 500 bowls of ramen without gaining an ounce of weight Ayame looked at him and said "Are you okay Naruto you never ate that much ever but I think my dad okay with it." and turned around and sighed as her dad rolled around in a big pile of cash. Naruto chuckled and said, "Don't worry Ayame look it help me keep my muscles and energy." as he lifted his shirt and showed her his sculpted body. Ayame took a look and gasped as blood trickled down from her nose Naruto smiled and said, "well anyway got to go catch you later" Ayame as he left.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the street the Kyubbi told him if he doesn't get that spandex soon she was going to beat him with a whip when she raped him. He looked down the street and saw Sasuke ad knew he had to have spandex. He walked up to him and said "Hi Sasuke you have some spandex I can have." Sasuke look "Why would I have spandex?" Naruto smirked "Sasuke everyone knows when Orochimaru took you in you wore little gay outfits when he fucked you."

Naruto continued, "Beside look at you tell everyone those boys clothes you're wearing but that just a girl kimono with different colors." Sasuke turned red and said, "I still don't have to help you." Naruto smirked and held up a camcorder and Sasuke said, "Wait on that." Naruto smirked and showed Sasuke wearing a girl skirt and a bra as he got on his knees when Orochimaru got behind him (Listen up any yaoi fan girls reading this there is no way in hell im going to actually write a yaoi scene because that stuff is nasty as hell and it need to burn! back to the story)

Sasuke turned red as the sound of him moaning like a little bitch and said, "Where did you get that." Naruto smirked and said "Well Tayuya the girl Shikamaru supposedly killed was still alive and on the way back from the mission three years ago I told her to record anything about you for blackmail now you can help me or this tape reach the internet."

Sasuke scowled and said, "Come with me." as he led Naruto to his house when they got there Sasuke took Naruto up to his room and pressed a button a hole open up under them as they fell throw a tube. When they landed on the ground Naruto looked around what appear to be a cave and saw costumes everywhere there were maid outfits, leather outfits and other gay outfits with high heels. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Why did we fall through the hole batman?" Sasuke shrugged and said "Hey I like batman now let get you your spandex." Sasuke led Naruto into a room and said, "What colors you want I have pink yellow rainbow." Naruto watched as Sasuke went on about the colors of spandex. Naruto said, "I just need a white spandex shirt and extra for a mask and black spandex pants okay and white gloves and boots."

Sasuke nodded and got everything as they walked back to the tunnel and Sasuke said, "You owe me Naruto." Naruto shrugged and said "I'll by you some highlights for your hair." Sasuke shook his head. He looked at Naruto and said, "I want your virginity." Naruto looked at him while Sasuke smirked Naruto said "Your kidding right?" Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Close your eyes." Sasuke did so and heard scribbling and something on his head and heard Naruto voice say "Open them." Sasuke did so and saw a note on his had that read _Naruto virginity sucker" _Sasuke turned red and screamed NARUTO YOU BASTARD! Naruto laughed as he ran to his apartment.

At Naruto apartment:

Naruto have just finished his costume when an emergency came on TV the reporter talking about a sand monster wrecking havoc in the city. The camera then turned to a eight foot monster of sand that look like Sakuko. Naruto sighed and said "Well time to introduce this village to Spiderman." He then pulled on his costume it look like the regular Spiderman costume except the blue was black and the red was white with red eyes. Naruto climbed out the window and shot a string of webbing at a light post and swung to the battle.

At the battlefield:

Anbu were using all kind of jutsu to attack the sand beast but the monster just changed his body to dodge the jutsu. The monster was about to attack when a ball if spiderweb ht it in the eye causing it t stumble back. The anbu looked up and saw Spiderman standing on top of a light post with his arm crossed. Spiderman chuckled and said, "You ugly what wrong with you." the monster growled and shot his arm at Spiderman who jumped in the air to dodge. Spiderman clung to a building and said "Ugly and blind a deadly combination. The monster roared and shot blast of sand at Spiderman who ran along the building to dodge.

Spiderman thought of a way to stop the monster before he hurt someone when Kyubbi said,** "Naruto I have a jutsu that you can use to stop this monster the jutsu called "Flaming webbing no jutsu your webbing will ignite in flames use it to turn this dude into glass." **Naruto nodded and performed the seals flaming wed no jutsu and shot a ball of flaming web at the monster arm and watched as it turn into glass. Spiderman shot more webbing until all of the monster body was glass except it head. He then landed on the ground and was about to finish it when Temari and Kankuro got in the way.

Temari then said "You can't hurt him he's-" she was cut off as Spiderman raised a hand and said, "Please don't say he your love because that the gayest shit ever." Temari shook her head and said, "No he is my brother Gaara." while Kankuro nodded. Spiderman looked at them and walked up to the monster and stuck his gloved hand through the monster head and pulled out Gaara. Spiderman looked at him and said, "Wait what happened." Kankuro glared at Gaara and said "Well

Flashback 

_Temari and Kankuro sighed as they walked into Suna ice-cream store with Gaara this was the same routine for weeks. Gaara would drag them into the ice cream store and have the spend all of there money buying him Rocky Road ice cream. Gaara walked up to the cashier and said "Rocky Road and keep them coming until my siblings go broke." The cashier said nervously "we don't have anymore." as she ducked behind the counter. Gaara looked at her and said, "Where is the next shipment." The cashier looked u and said "In Konoha." Gaara looked at her and said, "Well run over there and get it."_

_The cashier looked up and said "We can't there is a sandstorm out there and nobody can get across." Temari and Kankuro thanked god until they looked at Gaara and saw his eyes turn red and said "Gaara mad you don't like Gaara when he mad." And the siblings watched in horror as their brother was covered in sand and grow eight feet and jumped into the street and said "HULK MASH!" as the monster jumped to Konoha. Temari and Kankuro watched this when Kankuro said "No more her movies for Gaara." Temari nodded._

End Flashback:

If Spiderman jaw could drop in his mask it would have he looked at Gaara with a twitch and said "So you mean you caused all this destruction over some ice cream?" Gaara said "Hey don't mess around with my ice cream." Spiderman then tap Gaara on his head. He then said "You little brat." He then wraps Gaara up in webbing and climb up a huge building carrying Gaara. Gaara struggled against the rope and said "Wait are you dong you masked freak." Spiderman said, "Teaching you a lesson." as he reached the top of the roof.

He then held Gaara with one hand over the edge of the building and said "Im disappointed in you Gaara I thought are fight years ago would have fixed your attitude." Gaara looked at him and said, "You can't hurt me im a demon." Spiderman chuckled "With no power you see when I touched your head I shut off your powers for ten minutes." He then let go of Gaara and let him fall to the ground. As he fell Gaara screamed like a girl until Spiderman shot webbing at him and pulled him back and said "Say your sorry to Temari and Kankuro or I'll drop you."

Gaara didn't say anything and Spiderman said, "Have it your way." And let go and Gaara screamed again until Spiderman brought him back up. Gaara was now crying and Spiderman said, "Say it." Gaara looked out to the crowd of people under him and said "Sorry." Spiderman chuckled and said, "They can't here you." He then let Gaara go and as he fell to the ground he shot some webbing hanging him in front of Kankuro and Temari and he said "Im sorry for everything." as he broke down in tears. Gaara smiled and cut Gaara down and waved at Spiderman who waved back and swung away. Kankuro looked at Temari and said "Spiderman kind of cool huh?" as he looked at Temari who had hearts in her eyes and said, "I love those tight they show his nice butt." Kankuro sweat dropped.

Okay the counter for this story is 12 so for the next one I need three more reviews for the next chapter


	3. Iruka funeral and love intrest

Hi everyone this is omni with my next chapter of Spiderman I only putting out two chapters today because I am as bored as hell. So anyway let start the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman

Naruto sighed as he woke up this morning today was the day of Iruka funeral and Naruto had to attend. Naruto sighed he still remember what happen and know he should have stopped that punk and Iruka would still be alive but Naruto sighed and let it go and grabbed the suit he wore to Sarutobi funeral and left. When he got there most of rookie nine was there along with Konohamaru and his team along with the jounin. When the funeral finished Naruto turned to leave when Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and said "Im sorry Naruto." Naruto brushed her hand off and said in a cold voice "I don't want your pity sakura or anyone else." as he jumped away leaving the others behind.

When Naruto was sure no one followed him he sigh he know Sakura was trying to be nice but that was just pity he didn't want that. If someone noticed him it would be because he did something great. He then opened up the buttons for his blouse and opened it showing his Spiderman costume he changed and stood Spiderman. Naruto pulled on his mask as his red eyes glowed and he said "Well it time to do some patrolling as he jumped from the building and shot some webbing and took off. While he swung Naruto rubbed his head and said "Note to self make sure I get some aspirin I have a major headache."

In Naruto mind:

Kyubbi sighed as she held her life size Naruto close to her thinking Hentai thoughts when a string of spider webbing yanked it away. Kyubbi opened her eyes and glared at the intruder in front of her was a girl wearing a gold and black kimono with black hair with pitch black eyes. Kyubbi growled and said "Who are you?' the girl smirked and said "My name is arachna I am the demon spider that bit Naruto or Susie for the crazy bug boy." Kyubbi nodded. She then said, "Well anyway give me back my Naruto doll." Arachna shook her head "no because you see I have a crush on the human you call Naruto so I gave him spider power and pretty soon will have a body in the real world and me Naruto can have little babies and living a happy life." as she blushed. Kyubbi scowled "Wrong im going to mate with Naruto and have kits with him and have a happy life so you can go or I'll make you." Arachna smirked and got in a fighting stance and said "Bring it." as the two demons fought."

Scene change:

Hinata sighed as she and Tenten, Sakura, Ino walked through the park see couldn't get out of her mind the solemn look Naruto had on his face during the funeral it nearly broke her heart. Tenten tapped her on the shoulder and said "Thinking about how Naruto acted at the funeral." as she kicked a stone. Ino sighed, "You know I can't get rid of the way Naruto looked Iruka was hi only friend even brother when Naruto was younger when he died I think it broke Naruto heart." Sakura nodded "I shudder thinking about the way Naruto was at the funeral imagine if he never met Iruka would he be that cold." She didn't get an answer as a group of ninja grabbed them and teleported.

Naruto smiled as he swung toward the park while people looked at him and awe while kids smiled and waved he then heard someone say "Come out here Spiderman." Naruto swung to the scene and clung to the side of a building as a mask ninja with the cuts over a leaf symbol say "Spiderman come out here or else will kill these girls also we put up a special force field so if anyone other then Spiderman will shake and we will kill one of these girls." as he pointed to an unconscious Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura held by four other henchmen. Naruto scowled and jumped into the force field and said, "Why are you doing this?"

The ninja scowled "Easy you killed our leader so now we want revenge." At hearing this Naruto put two and two together these people worked for the man that killed Iruka. Naruto eyepieces glowed red and he said "Your just a bunch of new good criminals and im going to bring you to justice." as he got into a fighting stance. The announcer scowled and drew a kunai and charged Naruto smirked and shot webbing at the man feet and lifted him into the air. Naruto then spun swinging the man with him and swung him into a tree and smirked as the man was imbedded into it.

The men holding the girls nodded and put the girls down and charged from different directions. Naruto sighed and grabbed one man as he throw a punch and threw him into another. Naruto then punched one thug causing him to stumble back and kicked one behind him. He then kneeled dodging their punches and rose on one leg as he punched one thug while kicking another sending them back. They then reorganized as the announcer thug got out of the tree and performed a set of seals and shot fireballs at him. Naruto sighed and got to his knees and used his chakra as he shot spider webbing to form a shield around him as the thugs fireballs bounced off it the thugs growled and charged as they beat at the seal. Naruto smirked and with a mighty cry broke the shield sending the chakra he stored in it in a shockwave blasting the thugs back knocking them out.

Naruto then made some kage bushin who grabbed the thugs and girls as they followed him to the force field. Naruto then spun some webbing over his fist and sunk them into the field and began to tear it apart. Naruto groaned as he accessed the Kyubbi chakra and roared as he ripped the field to shreds he then walked out as a group of anbu walked up to him and Naruto had the clones hand over the girls and thugs and said "Take the thugs to jail and have the girls taken to the hospital." As he dismissed the clones and was about to leave when a little girl walked up to him and said "Who are you?" Naruto looked down and chuckled "Im just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." as he jumped in the air and swung away while the crowd cheered.

At the hospital:

The girls were telling some Anbu, Tsunade and Shizune what happened when there was a scream in the hallway. The door opened to see a bushing nurse who said, "Excuse me the girls have a visitor the girls were puzzled their parents already visited when Spiderman walked in the room. He pulled his mask up some to show his lips and kissed the nurse hand causing her to blush harder and sad "Thank you miss." The nurse nodded and left the room. Spiderman then looked at the girls and said "Im sorry about the problem I caused you girls so I here to make it up to you." he then clapped his hand and some kage bushin walked in with flowers and handed them to the girls and disappeared. The girls smiled and said "Thank you Spider-kun." Spiderman nodded when Tsunade said "Alright vigilante who are you?" as she pointed a finger at him. Spiderman looked at her and said "Im your friendly neighb-" he was cut off as Tsunade said "Don't give me that bull who are you." as she straddle him and knocked him to the floor and tried to tear his mask off.

The group gasp as the anbu got Tsunade off of Spiderman who chuckled and wiped some dust off him and said "Sorry Tsunade I am a superhero but here a present." And whipped his hand and created a white rose and handed it to Tsunade who blushed he then pulled his mask up some and kissed her on the lips and said "That because you can't resist my sexiness." as he jumped on the windowsill and swung away as Tsunade tried to kill him while still blushing. When the anbu calmed her down they looked at Shizune who was crying and said, "what wrong?" Shizune looked at them and cried "Where my kiss?" as she burst into tears. Tsunade looked at her and said, "What that suppose to mean?" Shizune wiped away the tears and said "Nothing." a strand of spider webbing the hit the wall in the room. Shizune looked at it and saw "A red roe with a note Shizune pried it off the wall and read it "_To my sexy nurse I would never forget you." _Shizune smiled and as she held the rose and leaned against the wall while the girls hugged there flowers only serving to get on the nerves of the hokage who swear she will find out Spiderman identity.

Okay what do you think poll here folks who send be the villain for this story Dok Ock or green goblin or should I have both just at different times and if I do this one who would you like to see Spiderman fight first?


	4. goblin

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Spiderman. Okay on my Narutoball Z story I told you to vote for which song will be for the major battle last resort or headstrong you can find a video of the song on a website called  you can type in Naruto or dragonball z to find a video with one of these songs to one of these animes well anyway on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spiderman.

We come to the see the Konoha walking to Naruto apartment when Tenten said, "Why are we doing this again." Sakura looked at her "Easy were going to cheer Naruto up you saw how he was at the funeral." Anko and Kurenai shrugged and Anko said "Im just coming because you said he had a hot bod." The girls sweat dropped. They then got to the door and knocked but no answered. Sakura scowled and screamed, "Naruto open this damn door!" as she began to beat on the door.

With Naruto:

Naruto groaned as he woke to someone beating on his bed as he remembered the conversation he and his demon tenants had last night.

Flashback:

Naruto swung into his apartment though an open window in his spider man costume he then dropped to his knees as his head ached. He scowled as he appeared inside of the Kyuubi cage and his eyes widen as he saw Kyuubi and Arachna breathing heavily their kimonos in shreds barley hiding certain parts. Naruto coughed and said "Um what going on here?" the girls looked at him before smiling and Kyubbi said, " Don't worry Naruto im just taking out the trash." as she pointed her claws at arachna. Arachna scowled and said "Hi Naruto im the demonic spider that bit you and this mutt over here don't know that see is not worthy enough for you." as she cracked her knuckles. They then charged at each other until Naruto jumped between them and held them back.

He then said "Whoa what going on here?" arachna said "Well I decided you are a worthy mate but the fox bitch think you will mate with her." She then put on a pair of puppy eyes and said "That can't be true because you love me more right Naruto-kun." Kyu growled and put on her own puppy eyes and said, "No you love me more right Naruto-kun." Naruto gulped. He then said, "I care for you both the same okay." as he backed up to the cage wall. He then noticed Arachna and Kyu had a strange look in their eyes. Naruto gulped and said "What." The girls began to drool and said together "Naruto in tights." as they walked closer.

Naruto looked down and cursed he was still in his spider man costume in front of two sex craved female demons. Naruto gulped again and said "Girl let talk about this." Arachna shook her head "No talk have sex." as the girls leapt at Naruto. Naruto screamed as he poofed out of the cage and the girls fell in a heap.

End flashback:

Naruto sighed the girls wouldn't even let him go back to sleep as they gave him Hentai vision in his dreams. To top that off his underwear was becoming very uncomfortable because of the bulge in them. He groaned as he heard beating on his door and Sakura screaming he sighed as he got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it.

Regular point of view:

Sakura stopped her beating as Naruto appeared in the doorway and said "What?" two things happened the girls turned bright red since Naruto bulge was showing though his underwear along with the girls seeing his muscles Second they all passed out from massive nosebleeds. Naruto blinked before saying to himself "What did I do?" as he made kage bushins to carry the girls into his house. When Naruto placed the girls down so they were comfortable he went into his bathroom to talk a shower with the two demons in his head giving saying more hentai thoughts causing a certain reaction with a certain body part. Tsunade groaned as she woke up and wondered how blood got on her clothes.

She then heard water running and took a look around and saw a mountain of ramen bowls on the ground and realized she was in Naruto house. She squealed as she realize that since t he shower running had to be Naruto she got a perverted smile on her face as she got up and walked to the bathroom door. No one know that she had a crush on Naruto since she met him really setting up cameras in his house she could see him with his shirt off and making a shrine was perfectly normal she thought. She got to the door and opened the door a little and her face grow red as she saw Naruto with soap all over him and his member which had to be about 12 inches.

She jumped as Kurenai tapped on her shoulder and turned around to see the other girls had woken up. Shizune looked at her and said "Tsunade what are you doing?" Tsunade blushed and said "Well I was um." She then began to press her fingers together in a Hinata style and blushed red while looking at the ground. Anko smirked when she heard the water running and said "Spying on Naruto aren't we?" as she pushed Tsunade out of the way to take a look. Anko blushed and said "Wow Naruto sure have grown a few ago I thought he had a nice ass but why?" as her nose began to bleed. After hearing this the other girls pushed Anko out of the way to take a look causing an all out fight between them until the door open.

The girls gasped as Naruto walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist and smiled at them and said "Ah you girls are awake now what did you want to talk about/" the girls blushed and Sakura said "Well Naruto we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something?" as she blushed like a school girl. Naruto smiled and said, "Sure let me change." as he rushed to his room and changed into a black button up shirt with an orange t-shirt underneath and a pair of black pants.

The girls smiled as they walked around with Naruto who paid for everything they did se was rich because he never touched his mission money so he was rich. He paid for everything clothes food everything. They were on their way home when they heard a scream they gasped as they saw an apartment building on fire and anbu trying to put it out. Naruto ran over to one of them and said, "Is there anyone in there?" the anbu nodded there is a three-year-old child in there on the top floor. He gasped as Naruto ran into the building the girls ran after him but a burning piece of wood blocked their way. "Naruto!" the girls screamed as they as the flames grow larger.

With Naruto:

Naruto scowled as the smoke grow dimming his vision and causing him to cough as his lungs were filled with smoke. He growled as he ran up the stairs until he heard a scream coming from a door he kicked down the door and screamed as two blades with fans on the end imbedded themselves in his chest. Before he could pull them out the fan on the in glowed before exploding sending him flying. He coughed up blood as he try to bring himself to his feet his eyes widen as a figure stepped out of the shadows. He wore black armor with a goblin like head with three commas in his eyes. The figure laughed as he looked down at Naruto and said, "Well well look who we have it the Kyuubi brat nice to be your killer today." He then pulled out a black bomb and tossed it in front of Naruto. He laughed as he teleported out of the building as the bomb exploded causing the building to collapse with Naruto in it. The girls watched in horror as the building collapsed as they screamed.

Okay end of chapter well anyway I will add green goblin to the story and Dok Ock but the goblin will come first well anyway thank you all who review and even if you didn't like it you took the time out to review and I thank you too read and review.


End file.
